


The Worst Matchmaker

by SteelLily



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelLily/pseuds/SteelLily
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: "Stay there. I'm coming to get you."This is set sometime around the happenings of 1x08.





	The Worst Matchmaker

Julie Hubble looked down the long trunk of the tree. She was not afraid of heights per se but being stuck a hundred feet in the air with naught but tree branched between one and the ground certainly tested that feeling. “Help?” she asked the forest around her.

A pair of ravens tilted their heads in her direction. “Hello, you wouldn’t happen to be a witch or wizard in disguise, would you?” she asked.

The larger of the pair ruffled its feathers and cawed before flying off. The smaller clucked at her and hopped away. “Right, thought not,” she shook her head at herself, “That’s the last time I let Mildred talk me into being her guinea pig.”

Julie carefully slid closer to the trunk of the tree. She wrapped her arms around the thickest part of the branch before slipping down to dangle above the next nearest branch beneath her. Her toes just grazed the top of the bark. She cautiously loosened her grip of the branch she clung to in order to allow her feet to settle fully on the branch below.

“Miss Hubble?”

“Mum?”

Julie started and wrapped her arms around the trunk of the tree. She took a slow, measured breath to stop the sudden pounding of her heart. “Mildred?” her voice was shakier than she would have liked.

“Mum!” Mildred shouted.

Julie listened as leaves crunched under the footsteps of her daughter and presumably Miss Hardbroom coming to find her. When Julie wrenched an eye open, it was her delight to discover, not Miss Hardbroom with Mildred but Miss Drill. “Miss Hubble!” Dimity shouted up the tree, “Stay there. I’m coming to get you!”

The beautiful teacher disappeared back out of the forest. Julie sighed. “Are you okay, mum?” Mildred asked.

“Yes, darling, glad I don’t have to climb down this tree now,” Julie laughed.

“I’m so sorry, mum,” Mildred wrung her hands together.

“It’s all right, Mildred.”

“It’s not all right. I can’t even do a simple spell without messing it up,” Mildred sounded on the verge of tears.

It was a frequent occurrence during their mirror calls. The sound broke Julie’s heart. “You’re doing your best, love. You’re going to make mistakes but I’m fine and I assume the plant is also?”

Mildred nodded. Julie wanted to take away this new insecurity that was growing in her daughter. She had worked hard to make sure that Mildred knew she was special and loved and important. It was difficult, as a mother, to watch so much of that confidence and trust begin slipping away from her child. It made her want to wring the neck of every person taking that precious joy away from Mildred. “Have no fear, Miss Hubble, the Star of the Sky is here to rescue you,” Dimity called as she drew closer on her broom.

Mildred’s answering giggle drew a smile to Julie’s lips. Dimity pulled up to the branch Julie stood on and patted the space behind her. Dimity reached out her hand to Julie. Julie felt her cheeks flush and internally rolled her eyes at herself. _Honestly, I am not a school girl._ She took Dimity’s hand and turned sideways on the branch. Dimity angled the broom closer to Julie, so she need only sit down on it. “Hold tight, Miss Hubble,” Dimity smiled.

Julie wrapped her arms around Dimity’s waist. The broom shifted away from the tree drawing a gasp from Julie and forcing her to burrow her head into Dimity’s back. “Meet you back at the castle, Mildred?” Dimity asked.

“Yes, Miss Drill,” Mildred called and bounded out of the forest, happiness back in her voice.

Once clear of the trees, Dimity patted Julie’s hand that was clenched in her robe. Julie cautiously opened her eyes. The scene was breathtaking. “Wow,” Julie shifted on the broom behind Dimity, “It’s gorgeous from up here.”

Dimity laughed, “I sometimes fly up here just to watch the sunset. It’s peaceful and quiet. One of the few places on the grounds actually.”

“I can imagine,” Julie turned to face the other direction.

Her hands slid across the fabric of Dimity’s robe. Dimity cleared her throat, “I should get you back to Mildred before she worries something else has happened.”

Julie nodded, “She tries so hard. I worry about her.”

“She’s a good person. That’s down to you, I imagine. She always tries to do the right thing even if it gets muddled in the execution sometimes,” Dimity replied as she brought them down to the castle grounds where Mildred waited for them.

Julie got off the broom then wrapped Mildred in a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. Mildred hugged her mother back then raised a questioning eyebrow at Miss Drill, “So, did you ask her?”

Julie looked from her daughter to Dimity and back again. “Ask me what?”

Mildred bounced on her toes. Dimity’s cheeks darkened, “Subtle.”

“Mildred, what’s going on?” Julie repeated.

“Miss Drill?” Mildred’s tone became stern.

Dimity sighed and waved Mildred off back into the castle. Julie wrapped her arms over her chest with slowly growing unease. Dimity squared her shoulders, “On the way to find you, Mildred admitted she did this on purpose. Said that I should ask you to join me for tea sometime.”

Julie smiled, “I should like that very much, Miss Drill.”


End file.
